


The Devil's Price (King Dice x Devil)

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: I broke King Dice in this story, I wrote this story on wattpad and finaly got my confermation email here, Multi, Post Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: What do you do when the happy ending has passed, but the story is not over? When depts. are still unpaid? And the devil is on the lose?





	1. Chapter 1

Cup Head and Mug Man laughed as they ran through the forest in a game of tag, finally every thing was good, they burned the soul contracts and all was good, they beat the devil, and they were back doing what they liked best, exploring, playing, and enjoying their youth.

"Come on bro," Cup Head yelled to his brother over his shoulder.  
"I'm coming, don't you think maybe we should head back to the path" Mugs was on edge he swore he was hearing things, he loved his brother, but Cup Head wasn't the best at making good choices hence the previous day of fighting the devil's debtors.

"In a bit, we  just have to go a little further," Cup Head was right, they only had to go a little further before they heard it.  
"The memory of all that No, no they can't take that away from me The way your smile just beams The way you sing off key The way you haunt my dreams No, no they can't take that away from me" The boys froze

"We know who that is" Mugs breathed out, as he locked eyes with his brother, they crept further and moved the brush and they got a good look at the singer, King Dice, he was sitting on a rock slumped forward his suit disheveled, covered in soot. His bowtie hung lose half undone around his neck as he sung.

"We may never, never meet again, on that bumpy road to love Still I'll always, always keep the memory of The way you hold your knife The way we danced until three The way you changed my life No, no they can't take that away from me No, they can't take that away from me" Both boys stared at the infamous manager of the Devil's casino, looking more disheveled than when the brothers had beat him, his head was hung slightly with gold tears in the corners of his eyes.

"King Dice!" Cup Head yelled running out of the brush.

"Cup No!" Mugs yelled trying to grab his brother but it was to late, King Dice had heard.

King Dice whirled around looking at them and they could see a crack that ran down his face as his head jerked up, and the boys, the weakness he had been showing moments before dissipated like smoke.

"Scram! You took enough!" King Dice got to his feet and looked at them waving his hands in an exaggerated manner causing Cup Head to falter.

"King Dice what happened?" Cup Head said softly reaching out a hand in the same way you would reach out to an upset dog, trying to test his barriers.

"Like I would tell you mugs," The dice snapped. But Cup Head stared at him until the dice caved.

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but you enraged the devil by getting rid of those soul contracts," The dice's tone bit sharply and caused the cup brothers to wince back. "And since I was the one supposed to keep an eye on you he turned on me! And I'm not sure if your heads are buried in the sand, but the smell of smoke on the air, that's my casino burning, the devil was so mad he decided he would finally collect my debt, you dolts!" King Dice almost seemed to crumple in on himself at that, his arms coming up and wrapping around chest in a protective manner.

"What do you mean collect your debt?" asked Mugs no longer able to hold back his curiosity and coming closer, from the edge of the clearing to stand by his brother. Now that, made King Dice wilt. He slouched and sat back down on the rock and put his head in his hands. 

"Well boys, you freed almost every one." The Cup brothers walked up next to King Dice one on either side and they looked at him questioningly. King Dice lifted his head from his hands and looked at them grinning a clearly fake sort of grin. Before hanging his head again. With one hand he reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll the brothers knew all to well, a soul contract.


	2. The pot calling the devil black

Needless to say Elder Kettle was not happy to see his boys supporting a disheveled King Dice on either side. Currently King Dice was sitting on the porch wrapping his hands in gauss covering the burns on his hands, as the argument between the cup brothers and Elder Kettle took place in side.

"No! And that's final! We are not housing some shady crook who almost got you two killed!" Elder Kettle was leaking smoke as he huffed and puffed about how the boys couldn't allow King Dice to stay with them.

"But he cant hurt any one! And its not like The Devil is going to suspect he's with us!" The cup brothers were also deep into this argument, that was until Dice Head cracked open the door, and sort of slowly stepped in. The argument immediately stopped as Dice Head softly asked:

"Err...would you like me to go now?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Elder Kettle glared at his grandkids. And they glared right back until elder kettle relented.

"Fine" Elder Kettle turned to King Dice "You can stay tonight, but ONLY tonight" King Dice grinned slightly.

"Thank you!" That surprised every one in the room, King Dice, polite? I mean yea he could sweet talk any one back at his casino but even   
then there was a cruel air about him. But now he was here he honestly seemed...kinder, maybe they had never even met the real King Dice, the cup brothers decided to ask him later.

~*~

Time Skip: To La Media Noche (nah just sunset)

Elder Kettle had already headed to bed, warning the boys not to stay up to late and sending a glare at King Dice. At the moment King Dice was sitting at the table staring ahead into nothingness idly shuffling cards. As the cup brothers sat behind him whispering to each other trying to figure out which one of the two would ask the first question, then King Dice froze mid shuffle. He snapped and a set of dice appeared in his hand he rolled it getting a 4 and a 5, both dice glowed purple and then the 2 other chairs at the table slid out surrounded by the purple glow and the dice disappeared.

"Come on you two sit, just ask your questions." King Dice said not turning to face them. Both boys glanced at each other but eventually their curiosity won over and they crept over and sat in the 2 chairs one on either side of KD, and they looked at each other as King Dice continued to shuffle his cards, until Cup Head finally spoke up.

"So, why do you seem so much nicer now?" King Dice chuckled.

"Its easy to be kind when your not trying to kill me and I'm not working for the devil, Good ol' Snake Eyes is back"

"Snake eyes?" asked Mugs tentatively.

"Snake Eyes King Dice, at your service" At this point King Dice removed one hand from his shuffling to do a little flourish with his hand, before returning to his shuffling.

"Your name is Snake Eyes King Dice? Is that a first and last name? A first, last and 2 middle names?"

"Its one name actually, my last  name in fact, my first name I would disclose but I lost it in a bet and don't own it any more." both boys stared at King Dice wondering how you lose your name in a bet, luckily KD offered up an answer.

"Playing with the devil is suicide, unfortunately in my business I played many a game with him"

The boys glanced at each other and moved onto the next question, "How did you lose your soul to the devil?" King Dice froze, and his eyes no longer reflected the window, instead they seem to reflect flames and figures moving threw the flames. His hands stopped shuffling the cards supported against each other. When King Dice finally seemed to come back from the past he hastily looked at his watch.

"Well boys I think its time for you two to go to bed," King Dice's voice seemed horse, as if he had just yelled for hours. He has a strained grin on his face and shooed the boys up stairs were they both shared  a glance at each other wondering what they just witnessed, it seemed almost like a war hero experiencing a flash back from the horrors of war. 

The next morning the two boys awoke to the steady Thunk Thunk Thunk of an axe.

(That Thumping Is going to become a major plot point)


	3. The Chop of an axe.

Cup Head sat up and yawned and looked to his brother who was rubbing his eyes. Cup Head looked at his brother and they both shared a silent question, who on the isles? Suddenly both seemed remember at the same time King Dice had been staying with them, both pairs of eyes widened in surprise as they both flew out of bed and rushed down stairs, Throwing open the door as the axe landed solidly in the wood block splitting the wood in two.

The wood cutter, King Dice, whirled around looking at the boys in surprise having been startled by the door opening. The boys froze, they had imagined the worst and now they found King Dice wearing black pants and a white dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, chopping wood. King Dice seemed to relax and waved at the boys with one hand as he tucked split logs under his other arm.

"Good Morning boys!" He said as he walked towards the house and the two cup brothers stepped aside to let him in, still coming down from the adrenalin high, but he froze half way threw the door frame. "Doesn't this door open inwards?"

And that dear reader is why the cup brothers and King Dice spent the next 30 minuets fixing the door.

The cup brothers had some questions, mainly: "Why are you still here?" and they did not refrain from vocalizing it.

"Well Ol' Kettle told me to keep an eye on y'all" Said the Object headed man with a wink before adding to his previous comment. "But he phrased it more like: I'm letting you stay on the one condition my boys don't get hurt," The dice headed man's voice dropped into a low but wise and dangerous rasping as he spoke, doing a perfect impression of Elder Kettle.

"Woa...how did you do that?" asked Mugs fully captivated by King Dice's mimicry. King Dice seemed slightly surprised by the question.

"This?" King Dice asked looking shocked his voice mimicking Mug's.

"Yea! How do you do that?!?" Both boys seemed enraptured with the impressions King Dice could do.

"I don't know probably has to do with the amount of singing I do," both boys looked at him questioningly, yes they knew he could sing, very well actually. But he didn't seem like he sang a lot. "You boys don't think my only job at the casino was being a manager do you?" King Dice asked both eyebrows raised, when both boys nodded, he broke into laughter. "Tuesdays and Fridays, Performer: Mr. King Dice" said the dice man leaning back.

It was just after lunch, which King Dice had prepared for the boys, and King Dice had gone back to idly shuffling cards once again, when he noticed that both boys were watching him with fascination. He grinned.

"Com'ere, I'll teach you how to play 100." Both boys looked at each other and grinned and leaped into the chairs next to King Dice. (because more people need to know how to play this name I will include the directions)

The boys learned that Jokers equal +50, Queens equal + or - 20, Tens are + or - 10, the Ace of spades reset every thing to 0, and all other cards were + their numeric value, the goal was to add them up going in a circle but they could not go over 100. However you could only have 3 cards in your hand at one time, once you played a card you must draw a new one from the deck. (I really hope that's helpful I wish J was here to help me explain this)

The boys played with King Dice until Elder Kettle came home, that was when King Dice went to sit out side on the porch, as Elder Kettle and the cup brothers had the same argument as the day before about letting King Dice stay. Once again the cup brother won.

The next morning Cup Head and Mugs woke to the sound of an axe and both looked to the other and smiled, the cup family had a new member, at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've been gone from here for a wile, it is because I got an email from AO3 telling me that my account was under investigation, and I was given a quota, to make up for lost time, this book here will be updated twice a week until it catches up with the wattpad version of this book.

The next few days passed the same, sort of.

The mornings were filled with the thump of an axe, and King Dice's cooking, then a game of cards or maybe 10, the brothers would go into town and talk with their friends then they would return for lunch, also King Dice's cooking, then a number of things could happen. The boys could decide to go on an out door excursion, and some times King Dice would come with them, and some times the boys would stay home, it was odd with King Dice, but it was almost like having a father in the house.  
On one of their out door excursions the brothers learned a lot about Mr. King Dice, and it all started with a coin.

 

"Hmm, lets find the best way to do this," The brothers and king dice were standing next to a pond, to deep for the brothers to swim, but at the bottom was something that glittered in the muck and they and King Dice wanted to know what it was. "Here hold this." King Dice then without warning removed his head and tossed the boys, who fumbled with it before catching it, and the Die and leapt into the water without a head. When King Dice, or rather his body, resurfaced holding a coin the brothers had regained their tongue.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?" Mugs was the first to over come his shock as his brother stared at the head in his hands.  
The body took the head from Cup Head's hands and put it back on his shoulders, well now that the brothers looked closely over, his shoulders, there was an inch or 2 of air where the dice head sat. The Dice man seemed thoroughly confused.

"You 2 are object heads too, cant you?" The Dice was adjusting his head.

 

"Well sort of, our heads only come of slightly and only when we're startled." Cup Head offered up as an explanation eyes wide staring at the Dice Headed man before him.

"Can you two affect objects close to you?" each brother glanced at the other and shook their head. King Dice seemed to ponder this for a moment, seemingly doing calculations in his head.

"Hmm perhaps its simply something you get randomly, I wouldn't know I never really knew any other object heads, were kind of rare boys." He said as he flicked Mug's straw, the equivalent of ruffling his hair.

"You can affect objects?" Cup Head seemed to be still coming to terms with the fact that he had been holding King Dice's head moments ago.

"Well sort of, more like colors around me are effected by my mood, its most prominent in greens and purples, they fade the worse mood I'm in, the better mood I'm in the brighter they get, now come on boys," Kind Dice said over his shoulder as he walked further into the woods, and it was only then that they realized how little they knew about King Dice. They began to watch him closely to see what they learned.   
They learned a lot of things, they compiled a list at the end of the week.

1 King Dice did not like salt in his food.

2 King Dice did all the cooking now.

3 King Dice always chopped wood in the morning.

4 King Dice's hands were never still.

The last one intrigued the boys more than any thing else. King Dice was cooking or shuffling cards or flipping a coin, or more recently fixing something. When the brothers inquired about it all he said was: "Idle hands are the devil's play things." Before returning to under the sink where he was fixing the plumbing.


	5. Chapter 5

King Dice was sitting on the couch screw driver in hand tinkering with a pocket watch. Elder Kettle sat in the armchair reading a book. The two boys sat in front of the fire working on a model plane. They looked like a family, and perhaps they were in a way.  
(This chapter is gona be a bunch of little shots of the family's life, I'm building up to the climax I promise the devil will come in within the next 3 chapters)

[Monday]

King Dice was sitting across from both cup brothers at a table, a chess board between them, the boys were staring at the board wondering how after all their games against Elder Kettle, who was practically the master of chess they were losing this game to King Dice who sat across the table grinning. Elder Kettle looked on at his boys anger and chuckled, as he reached over and moved a piece for them. Then King Dice and Elder Kettle locked eyes and began laughing until Elder Kettle's laughs turned into a bought of coughing.

[Tuesday]

The cup brothers had never thought much of kites until they found Elder Kettle and King Dice sitting together making one. It was an odd sight the two of them at a kitchen table working to make a kite. The Kite flew though, after a gust of wind and a bought of swear words (mostly from King Dice) 

[Wednesday]

Playing with the devil may be suicide, but playing with King Dice was murder. He didn't cheat. But he was good at everything. And he really was just lucky. The brothers and King Dice had once flipped a coin 50 times, King Dice won 43 times. The brothers had challenged King Dice to a game of Monopoly and King Dice had looked at them and bust out laughing. The brothers could tell why he had now. King Dice had made his living making shady deals and buying properties. Now he owned all the board except one square and the brothers were in deep dept. It took about 13 seconds for it to become funny and the boys and King Dice to spend the next 15 minuets laughing.

[Thursday]

A man came to the door asking for the cup brothers parents. Elder Kettle was at the market in town, so the brothers got King Dice who was making tea wearing (first picture) walked to the door. He eyed the man. The man immediately began offering to buy the land that the house was built on, he was some jerk who wanted to buy houses from under people, King Dice cut the man off in the middle of his speil. He 

offered to the man if the man won a dice roll King Dice would sell the house. King Dice won.

[Friday]

This day was spent in pajamas drinking hot chocolate or tea. Not much really happened. 

~*~

The brothers woke to the sound of wood chopping every day, until one day they didn't.


	6. It Calls

The boys valted out of bed their was no time for shared looks or words.  
Funny how weeks before they had run out because they heard the sound of wood chopping. Now they were valting out of bed to get to the door to see if King Dice was out side at his post. Chopping logs. They didn't make it half way to the door.  
They found King Dice walking up the stairs supporting Elder Kettle under one arm when he saw the boys he told them in a strained voice.  
"Run to the Isles boys go get the doctor!" He didnt have to tell the brothers twice.  
~*~  
It was 2 hours later when the doctor finally gave his conclusion to them.  
"Its nothing to worry about, Elder Kettle is just getting old, its just a sign hes going to pass on soon," Upon seeing the looks of terror on the boys' faces he jumped to comfort them. "Don't worry boys I'm sure Mr..." The doctor turned to King Dice.  
"Snake Eyes" King Dice replied evenly.  
"I'm sure Mr Snake Eyes will take care of you." The doctor said before leaving.  
~*~  
The boys no longer woke to the sound of wood chopping, instead King Dice spent the mornings taking care of Elder Kettle.  
Until one day, they woke to the sound of wood chopping.  
~*~  
When King Dice saw them he dropped the wood and dropped to one knee arms open, and both boys ran into his arms sobbing.  
"Shh, Shh, Shh" Was all King Dice could say.  
~*~  
Tears. Sobs. Songs. Neither boy could do any thing but cry. And King Dice held them close. They wept into his shirt. He let them. He sang softly to them and hugged them. Perhaps the dice knew something of losing parents then agian maybe he didnt.  
~*~  
That night after a long day of sobbing the 3 that were left of the porlican family sat on the roof of the house staring out at the sun set. Or rather the boys were. King Dice looked past the Isles, past the casino and straight into hell, and perhaps past it. He said simply when he caught the boys looking at him.  
"It Calls,"  
(What calls King Dice hmm? The casino? father hood? the Devil?.....His past?)


	7. Chapter 7

Standing on a black cliff that led off to the 8th circle of hell the devil snarled slightly. All the devil could think of was a object headed man. He would not be so mad or distracted had the man not slipped threw his fingers, with the soul contract.

The Devil did smile however, King Dice may have his soul contract, but King Dice couldn't get rid of his, the devil had made sure that the simple piece of paper was enchanted with more magic that Excalibur.

Was the devil an evil guy? Yes. Was the devil clever? Yes. Was the devil smart? Yes. Was the devil strong? Yes. Was the devil patient? Not always. 

Oh the devil could be patient, however when the slick talking dice headed man the devil had no patients. 

The devil turned towards a hulking demon who stood next to him. The spirit was praised as being strong and mighty by fledgling demons. Honestly though the being was a narcissistic stuck up self serving spirit. He fit right in with the rest of hell's inhabitants.

"You," The devil said to the spirit.

"Yes sir" Said the spirit smirking cockily.

"Can I trust you on a mission," The demon smirked at the devil confidently and the devil continued before the demon answered. "Find Snake Eyes King Dice, bring him to me. Alive, harm him you need to, but he must be alive."

"Sure thing boss man," The devil whirled around eyes glowing now he slammed the demon against the wall clawed hand against the demons neck holding him up by the neck. Growling down at the demon.

"Do **not** call me that." The devil had been called that only by King Dice, and he was going to keep it that way.

"Sure sure." The demon said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender, and as the devil slouched slightly and his hands loosened around the demons neck. The demons wings began to beat and he flew off.

The devil turned back to the 8th circle of hell growled under his breath. "Don't fail me," the demon was long gone, and the devil didn't know if he was talking to the demon, or him self.

The devil returned to his brooding, what was he going to do about Destroyer. The gloating demon was beginning to get out of hand, perhaps the devil could put him in charge of the 5th circle, that may straighten the demon out.

As the devil decided what to do with Destroyer, his thoughts gradually turned to King Dice, perhaps it was because for many years King Dice had faithfully served as the devil's right hand man, but the devil could not shake the dice headed man.

The devil turned back to observe the flames of hell, perhaps, just perhaps, perhaps there was something more. The devil knew why he couldn't shake King Dice, but he would not acknowledge it, not yet. And neither would the dice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my wattpad story this is where chapters started getting about 1000-2000 words long, once again if you are impatient for chapters you can read it at AnonymousTOZ wattpad :) This story is so behind the other, so it updates 2 or 3 chapters at a time, but this account has all my one offs and one shots.

A large bat like spirit took off from hell, straight from the devil's claws on a mission. The spirit's name? Pride. 

The spirit was a prideful creature indeed, but he was also a hard worker, most of the time, and he was determined to impress the devil. 

Pride may be proud and self confident, but he wasn't stupid, if the devil was sending a high level demon like Pride, this would be a dangerous mission.

~*~

Pride stood in the shadows of the trees near the small cottage of his target. It had taken the demon long to find the man, odd because he was after all on the first of the isles.  He watched as the dice headed man swung his axe and split the logs in one chop. It was early and the dice was surprisingly awake. He was strong to, the logs he was splitting would take most people at least to chops. He watched as around 7 am two cup headed brothers ran out of the house and tackled the dice grabbing on to his back, surprisingly, and to the dice's credit, he did not topple when the weight of two boys hit his back. Instead the dice brought the axe in his hand down burying it in the stump he was using as a chopping block.

Pride shifted closer as the dice set both boys down and talked to them, trying to hear. A name caught the spirit's attention. Cuphead, wasn't that one of the brats who beat the devil? Wasn't the little blue clothed cup next to him his brother Mugman? Weren't the boys raised by some old kettle or something, why was the dice taking care of them? Actually this mission was raising a lot of questions.

Why did the devil want the dice and not the brothers? And any way what was so special about the mortal? Despite being relatively strong and apparently the single father of 2 the dice headed man did not seem like enough to attract the attention of the devil. Much less some one who needed to be escorted to the devil by Pride, and any way why Pride? If this mortal needed to be escorted by one of the 7 deadly sins, why Pride, the man didn't seem prideful, he seemed lonely. Perhaps Lust could have done this. Maybe sloth? Possibly Wrath?

Pride was drawn from his thoughts as the dice man shooed the boys down the path, and the spirit followed as the man took the wood inside, cleaned the house, and made the cup brother's beds.

Pride then followed from the shadows until the dice was in the middle of town where the demon pulled up his hood and followed the dice headed man threw town from a good distance away. He watched the dice headed man pick up groceries and place them in a wicker basket.

He followed the dice man from a distance watching as the man walked to the coast and walked up to a sushi stand run by a...mermaid.

The demon observed the man from the corner of his eyes as he pretended to browse the selection of...sea slugs?

"Good morning Calla Maria." The dice headed man said as he inspected a fish. The woman looked up from her chop block, surprised, and a grin spread over her face.

"Dice! I wasn't sure you were gonna show!" The woman then turned to the back of her shop. "Hilda Berg! He's here" From the back emerged the former pilot debtor. She smiled at Pride's target and took up conversation with him immediately.

As the dice headed man moved on, Pride lingered, he wondered how he could find out more about his target as more and more questions surfaced. Well he defiantly knew something he could do, it was risky, he would have to leave the target for a time.

Pride looked at the retreating figure of the dice, he decided the man would be fine on his own.

Pride was going to get some answers.

(Whelp I surpassed 666 words and normally I would leave this here, but I have a much better stopping place in mind, *laughter echoes from under the mask it unlike my voice is trapped by the mask. You have a bad feeling about this*)

When Pride arrived at the pyramid that served as the home of Dijmmi the "great" he dropped his hood, the genie owed the spirit a favor. It however was clear that Dijmmi was not expecting company, much less the demon who he had wronged long ago.

Pride had his back turned to Dijmmi when the genie spotted him. 

"Pride! I wasn't umm, expecting you" The demon turned an unamused expression on his face.

"I'm here for a favor," The genie is sweating now, for all he knows Pride is here to get him to kill some on.

"N-now I'm sure that we can-" He was interrupted as the demon's wings snapped out from under his cloak adding to his already daunting figure.

"No buts, I need information." The genie relaxed at that wiping of his forehead with the back of his hand. "What can you tell me about King Dice." for a second Pride was worried he would have to bring Dijmmi back to life the man nearly collapsed at the name, his worry returning 10 fold. When Dijmmi recovered he was sweating and wringing his hands and did not seem extremely willing to talk.

"Well...I mean he was the manager of the devil's casino, and the devil's right hand man for a long time, and err," That caught Pride's attention, well that explained why the devil sent him. "Well I'm sure you know all of this its common knowledge after all," The genie was shifting from non-existent foot to non-existent foot, avoiding eye contact. Pride chose to ignore the fact that this was common knowledge and focus on the fact that Dijmmi was clearly not telling all he knew.

"I don't need to know common knowledge, I need to know anything else!"

"Umm just as a question, is this for your personal curiosity, or is it...work...related" The look pride gave the genie answered that. "Well..." The genie seemed really hesitant.

"Dijmmi."

"Fine!" The genie slumped at words spilled from his mouth. "King Dice was the first to go after the devil like the cup brothers did, he failed, but he made it all the way to the devil. Somehow he impressed the devil along the line and the devil "raised" him, to the point that most wouldn't notice that King Dice wasn't original evil. That's all I can tell you!" Pride observed the man carefully. "I swear that's all I can tell you!"

"So there is more?"

"Yes, but I cant tell you any of it, because most of it I do not know, but everything else I know I cant tell!" The genie held up his hands turning his head away worried. The demon turned away from him wings folding under the cloak pulling up his hood.

"Thank you." The demon walked out and the genie slumped to the floor hand over eyes.

"What have I done"

(Double chapter length...hmm I'm not done yet. *Yes this is defiantly not a good thing, some one put a limit on this author, before they hurt themselves or hurt the readers*{Lol I got a friend two write this one in the ** I just looked at it XD})

~*~

King Dice was unaware of his demonic follower, he was unaware he had left and he was unaware when the spirit returned. All King Dice was currently aware of was the fact that he told Cup head: Don't let the grilled cheese sandwiches burn. And what was he looking at now? A burned sandwich on his plate. King Dice pinched the bridge of his nose and began snickering.

The 3 enjoyed a burnt lunch talking. They played cards for about an hour after that then went hiking. None of the 3 knew that they were actually 4. But the three enjoyed themselves as they climbed a steep slope. Eventually they went home, ate then King Dice sent the brothers to bed, after a bunch of card games and a story.

It was then Pride chose to strike.

(Great moment to leave you hanging, but I wont...yet)

Pride shifted in the shadows outside he had taken up the axe buried in the tree stump out side. All he planned to do was rough up the man a bit before dragging him to hell. That was what he planned.

Pride slipped under the door in a shadowy form. He followed close hind the dice headed man who walked around the house tiding up, heh Pride was going to have fun with this. Pride crept up behind King Dice and he lifted the axe grinning. THUNK! Pride brought the axe down solidly in the counter next to the dice's hand. The look of surprise on King Dice's face lasted about 2 seconds. Apparently the dice had in the span of that time the dice had processed the fact that the devil had sent a demon after him.

It took 4 seconds after that to King Dice to arm himself with a kitchen knife and deliver a savage kick to the demon's mid section sending him back.

"What do you want?" Now the dice was prepared and poised for when the demon attacked him. 

"Snake Eyes King Dice, the Devil king of the underworld "requests" your presence," It was not the demon who lunged first at his opponent. It was the dice.

"Really and to what do I owe the pleasure? Wasn't burning my casino enough for him," Pride had to avoid a knife to the stomach and hoped that the dice would be knocked off balance, this was not the case, apparently after 6 months of inactivity the dice headed man's fighting skills had not rusted. He was quick and his slashes did not take up much energy on his part, and Pride found himself having 1 to many close calls for his taste.

"I do not fully know your past with the Devil and I do not plan to pretend I do, all I know is I was sent to bring you to him." Then by pure luck, the dice slipped on one of the brother's toy cars he flew backwards and landed on his back with a thud. He unlike any lesser man did not drop his knife though. He clutched it even as Pride towered over him grinning. 

And then the dice did something that pride wasn't expecting. He threw the knife, which buried itself in the demons shoulder. Pride wasn't phased by it but he took his attention off the dice long enough to laugh and dislodge the knife. That was his second mistake. With that the dice lunged at the demon and rammed into him shoulder first causing the demon to fall back so that their positions switched.

Now the demon lay on his back looking up at King Dice who had reclaimed his knife.

"You are so lucky I'm no longer a bad guy, oh wait. I am." And with that the dice headed man leaned down close to Pride's face. "At least, to people like you who try to shackle me to my past, I am." And with that King Dice reared up and brought down the knife only to stop inches from the demons chest. With that a look of horror crosses King Dice's face. But as quickly as it had come it was gone. And in its place, a malevolent fury sparkled in King Dice's green eyes. "You will leave" The dice said softly. "And if you come back you had better hope you can beat me otherwise, our next fight will end much, much differently." And with that the dice left the demon turning his back on him. Pride was in no hurry to take advantage of that, instead he took into the night. The boss was not going to be happy with him.

~*~

When Pride arrived in the devil's thrown room beaten and battered the devil did not look surprised.

"Couldn't beat him?" The devil asked hardly looking at the demon who stood catching his breath. When the demon was composed he shakily nodded his head refusing to meet the devil's eyes. "I didn't expect you to." That surprised Pride but he didn't show it. "You will go after him again," Pride paled. Now the devil turned his full attention to the spirit. "But next time you will have help."

(BOOM! 4 TIMES THE LENGHTH OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS 2200  WORDS LONG)


	9. Chapter 9

When 7 demons took into the air from hell no one knew they were all after the same target save each other and the devil. 

It wasn't rare for the 7 deadly sins to work together. As their large wings beat Lust, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth flew behind Pride who led the way informing the others of the target and what he knew.

The hierarchy of demons stopped when they were above the house of their target, it was night and a thundering storm (For screen writer purpouses) so the sound of their wings was hidden by the thunder.

Miles below King Dice was sitting in the big armchair attempting to read a book, Mugs and Cup Head curled up against him half asleep. The storm rattled the windows outside and King Dice desperately wished he had remembered to buy hot coco for the boys. Oh well.

The demons above the house glanced at each other and in a few simple looks they had a plan. They weren't going to try subtlety that much was clear when Pride and the others tucked their wings in and dove. On the way down Sloth turned to Pride still in mid dive.

"Dude I'm taking a nap after this." His voice however was lost to the storm and to this day Pride still wonders what he said but is to proud to ask.

King Dice was not expecting the 7 deadly sins to drop down and crash threw the ceiling, but when they did he leapt up, awakening the cup brothers who immediately got into a battle ready position but they faltered when they saw their opponents.

7 hulking spirits stood focusing on King Dice, err...6, one of the spirits lay on the ground seeming to lazy to get up. Each of the spirits, exempting the one on the ground (Bonus point if you guess which of the sins it is) held a weapon which glimmered with magic.

"Snake Eyes King Dice, the Devil, king of hell, requests your presence." Pride said a slight smirk on his face. King Dice snarled, and both of the boys aimed their finger guns at the spirits, but King Dice pushed the boys be hind him. "Snake Eyes King Dice, you have 10 seconds to surrender, other wise," The demon smiled and leveled his blade at King Dice "We take you to the Devil by force." Suddenly the snarl on King Dice's face turned into a grin and his eyes changed from furious to mischievous offsetting the demons who were now a bit unsure of them selves.

King Dice stood completely up and grinned at the 7 demons.

"Well boys... lets leave it up to a game of chance." King Dice extended a closed hand to them and all the demons looked at it curiously and King Dice slowly opened his hand and in it two glowing pink dice in his hand. King Dice threw the dice up in the air and the demons and the cup brothers watched the dice fall and land one on 1 and the other on 1. When the demons looked up from the dice, King Dice was no were to be seen but his voice could be heard.

"Oh snake eyes, what a shame" The demons whirled around but were unable to find the dice headed man, until 6 of them saw a shadowy figure form behind Pride, as they tried to warn him the figure solidified into King Dice who held his axe at Pride's throat. The dice grinned mechanically and his eyes locked on the dice which formed into a coin, King Dice looked straight into the eyes of Wrath who growled at the man. "Pick up the coin and flip it, heads I win, tails you lose. I win, I cut off his head, I know it wont kill him but it will certainly put him out of action for a wile." It was only when Wrath flipped the coin that Greed figured out there was no way to win.

(Whelp passed my goal...How do yawl feel about another long chapter? Also yes the cup brothers are just standing there baffled unsure if this is a dream)

"Wait!" But Wrath had already figured it out and snatched the coin out of the air.

"Aww you ruined my game." King Dice whined but the grin on his face stayed the same. Wrath eyed the Dice headed enigma.

"You surprise me," Wrath said choosing his words carefully. "Instead of just cutting of his head you left it to "chance."" Wrath was unsettled when the grin on the object  headed man's face widened.

"Did I?" 

Suddenly King Dice reared back axe in his hand and threw it and it wedged it's self in the chest of Wrath. It couldn't possibly stop the demon but it drew the demons attention and King Dice disappeared again.

~*~

(No more dramatic battle scene for you.)

It took several more disappearing acts before they had King Dice cornered. Pride and Wrath now carried between them an unconscious King Dice who was beaten and bruised. The 7 demons shared a wicked smile as they brought him before the Devil and set the dice headed man on his knees, and it was only then that the dice regained consciousness blinking and looking up eyes widening, or eye, one of them was swollen shut, when he saw the devil, who leaned down and grinned at the dice smug as could be.

"Hello King Dice."


End file.
